Best of Intentions
by Blame-it-on-the-penguins
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered if Dally is all he says he is? What if he really does care about someone besides himself? R&R to find out, this is SodasGurl BTW just got a new SN :)
1. The Letter

Ok newest story; remember its me, SodasGurl, I just wanted to post something under my new name. Anyway I don't own anyone and Carly owns herself. I know I use Carly in a lot of stuff but She liked Dally and this is about Dally, yet another one of my songfics again. Dallas has a soft side and I am hell bent and bound to write about it. He has a soft side and I plan on writing about it the best I can. Anyway I don't own the song and I don't own the people so on to the story.  
  
  
  
Dallas sighed as he lay back on his bed looking at the ceiling. It's been a week since Carly had called or even spoken to him. He was in the slammer again, for something that he didn't remember doing. But he did remember why Carly was mad at him. He slept with Sylvia. He didn't mean for it to happen, he was drunk, worse than usual. Carly had walked in on them and hasn't spoken to him since. Now that he was in jail again he couldn't even tell her he was sorry, and he was too, for once in his life Dallas Winston actually cared about someone other than himself. He sighed again and got out of bed going to the small desk in the corner of the cell. A letter, that's what he could do, write Carly a letter telling her how he felt. Dally picked up a piece of paper and sat down trying to decide what to write.  
  
  
  
"I had big plans for our future Said I'd give you the whole world somehow I tried makin' good on that promise Thought I'd be so much further by now Never could build you a castle Even though you're the queen of my heart But I've had the best of intentions from the start Now some people think I'm a loser 'Cause I seldom get things right But you make me feel like a winner When you wrap me in your arms so tight Please tell me you will remember No matter how much I do wrong  
  
That I had the best of intentions all along"  
  
  
  
Dally finished the letter and sealed it writing Carly's address on the front before giving it to the officer to mail. He smiled softly laying back on the bed wondering what Carly would think.  
  
(A few days later)  
  
Carly received her mail and flipped through it. She stopped when she came across Dallys note. She ran her fingers slowly across his name before turning the letter over and opening it. A tear fell down her cheek as she read.  
  
  
  
"I gave you a ring And I promised you things I always thought we'd do But my best-laid plans Slipped right through my hands To show my love for you And if you could read my heart Then you'd know without exception It was all with the best of intentions So here I am asking forgiveness And praying that you'll understand Don't think I take you for granted Girl, I know just how lucky I am Though you deserve so much better You won't find devotion more true 'Cause I've had the best of intentions Girl, I've had the best of intentions"  
  
  
  
Carly wiped away a tear away as she reread the letter over and over again, she never knew Dally felt that way. She never even gave him a chance to explain what happened before running out. Carly thought back to her and Dallys first date, no matter how many stories she heard from people Dally was nothing like she had expected. At the end of the night he walked her home and stole a single red rose from a small house near hers. Carly read a note down at the bottom saying he was getting out that day at noon. She glanced over at the clock, 11:30 she could still make it.  
  
Dally stepped out of the cell and walked towards the front door. He had served his time and he was finally getting out. He just hoped Carly was there. When he got outside he looked around but she was nowhere to be found. Dally hung his head and started back towards his house. He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Carly was standing behind him holding a single red rose out to him with the note in the other hand and tears falling down her cheek slowly. Dally reached up to wipe them away before pulling Carly close hugging her tightly whispering how sorry he was. Carly smiled wrapping her arms around his waist as they walked slowly back home.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you"  
  
  
  
OK that's it, what did ya think??? Please review, I'm gonna do more story without the sogs but I haven't decided what to do yet. Peace 


	2. Screwing up again

Ok next chapter is where stuff starts to happen. It's from Dallys POV and it's not a songfic!!!!!!!!! Hehe I don't own anyone yet so yea anyway on to the story.  
  
  
  
I sighed as Carly and I got back home. Carly smiled at me going into the kitchen to get some drinks while I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. When she came back she set the drinks down on the table and sat in my lap kissing me deeply. When she pulled away I grinned.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked and she shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I've just wanted to do that since I got your letter."  
  
"What does my letter have to do with anything?" Carly smiled brightly and laid her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Well it's just that I have never seen that side of you and to tell you the truth, I really like it." I looked at her confused, what side? I only had one side.  
  
"What side? What are you talking about?" She smiled again and pulled the letter out of her pocket. It looked as if she had been reading it a lot.  
  
"Your soft side, this letter proved you actually care about someone other than yourself. I knew you did but I never knew how to prove it and now I don't have to." I pulled away as she tried to kiss me again and stood up.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a soft side, I never have and I never will."  
  
"But your letter?" I cut her off.  
  
"I don't care about the letter, I already told you I don't have a soft side now can we just drop this?" I glanced back at Carly and noticed she was fighting to hold back tears.  
  
"Hey Carly I'm sorry I didn't mean to."  
  
"Didn't mean to what? Make me think you actually cared about me? I guess I was wrong about you Dally, I always am. Your never gonna change and I was a fool for thinking you had." Carly brushed away a tear before turning and running out the door.  
  
I sighed and sat back on the couch. I screwed up again and I had only been out of jail for an hour. What was I gonna do now? There was only one person I could talk to without them thinking I was a wimp for caring. 'I have to talk to them' I thought to myself as I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.  
  
OK that's it for that chapter; sorry it's so short I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review. Thanx Peace 


	3. A talk with a friend

Ok next chapter, Hmmmmmmm I don't know this may not be as long as I was hoping but I'll try, anyway I'm putting me in the story but only for a little while. Please review.  
  
  
  
* Dallys POV *  
  
I ran up to Steve's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey where's your sister?" I asked and he sighed.  
  
"She's at Sodas." I nodded and ran off toward Sodas leaving Steve confused. I didn't have time to explain everything right now.  
  
Once I got to Sodas Pony answered the door. He let me in and I found Soda and Rina sitting on the couch.  
  
"Rina I need to talk to you." I said and she looked at Soda and shrugged before standing up, we went back to the guest room so no one else would hear.  
  
"What's wrong Dally?" She asked and I sat on the bed.  
  
"I screwed things up with Carly." She sighed  
  
"Again?" I looked up close to tears, but I'd never let her see me cry.  
  
"Dally your really upset about this aren't you?" I nodded and she sat next to me.  
  
"I don't know what happened, everything was going fine, she came up to the police department after I got out and we went back home, then something happened and we got mad at each other and she left.  
  
"Did you try to go after her?" I shook my head.  
  
"No I just thought that would make things worse if I did." She nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Well do you really care about her?" I nodded again and Rina smiled.  
  
"Well then you need to show her that you care, go after her, tell her how you feel and don't get mad if she says something, and if that doesn't work why don't you try saying you love her, but only if you really mean it." I sighed, I hadn't told Carly I loved her yet, I was waiting for the right time.  
  
"Maybe your right, but what if she wont listen to me?"  
  
"Well tell her that you have something important to say and ask her to please listen, trust me if she really cares about you and I know she does, shell listen." I smiled, Rina was right, why not take a chance and drop the tough guy act for once.  
  
"Thanks Rina, I'll do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for this chapter, I'm gonna die for what I'm planning. But anyway if you want to find out what my plan is you gotta review =) 


End file.
